Poison Arrow
Borrowing a bit of toxic chemistry from the secretive Oriath Necromancers guild, a skilled archer infuses their arrowhead with a wicked venom. Once enchanted, the arrow will explode violently when it impacts a target, showering both foes and the surrounding area with a cloud of choking death. Anything living caught in the cloud will suffocate quickly, suffering heavy chaos damage until they move far away. 技能机制及说明 AoE:聚焦效果不会提升毒箭造成的DOT效果，仅会减少技能效果范围。 Debuff:毒箭形成的毒云效果会对每一位进入其范围的敌人施加一个debuff。该debuff会造成持续的混沌伤害。只要敌人仍处在毒云当中，debuff的计时器会持续刷新。 持续时间:影响技能持续时间的辅助宝石和天赋可以同时提升毒云持续时间和Dot效果持续时间。影响Buff/Debuff持续时间的天赋仅会提升dot效果的持续时间。 爆炸效果:毒箭会在到达最大射程或命中第一个目标时爆炸。如果命中的是敌人，将会造成基于武器伤害的额外混沌伤害。毒箭爆炸后，会留下可以造成dot效果的毒云 多重投射:额外的箭矢可以造成多片毒云，但多个毒云造成的dot效果不会叠加 穿透:具有穿透效果的毒箭会在命中每一个敌人时造成伤害并形成毒云，但多个毒云造成的dot效果不会叠加 宝石等级 | c4 = 毒云造成每秒混沌伤害 }} |- ! 1 | 2 || || 6 || 30% || 2.5s || 2.3 || 123 |- ! 2 | 3 || 14 || 7 || 31% || 2.6s || 2.7 || 542 |- ! 3 | 5 || 18 || 8 || 32% || 2.7s || 3.5 || 2,220 |- ! 4 | 8 || 25 || 9 || 33% || 2.8s || 5.0 || 8,813 |- ! 5 | 12 || 33 || 11 || 34% || 2.9s || 7.7 || 22,895 |- ! 6 | 16 || 41 || 13 || 35% || 3.0s || 11.4 || 68,427 |- ! 7 | 21 || 52 || 16 || 36% || 3.1s || 18.1 || 150,439 |- ! 8 | 26 || 62 || 18 || 37% || 3.2s || 28.0 || 581,328 |- ! 9 | 32 || 75 || 21 || 38% || 3.3s || 46.2 || 566,989 |- ! 10 | 38 || 88 || 24 || 39% || 3.4s || 74.4 || 1,143,783 |- ! 11 | 42 || 96 || 26 || 40% || 3.5s || 101.5 || 1,426,490 |- ! 12 | 46 || 104 || 28 || 41% || 3.6s || 137.5 || 2,737,323 |- ! 13 | 49 || 111 || 29 || 42% || 3.7s || 172.1 || 3,289,072 |- ! 14 | 52 || 117 || 30 || 43% || 3.8s || 214.8 || 3.351.223 |- ! 15 | 55 || 123 || 31 || 44% || 3.9s || 267.4 || 9,936,256 |- ! 16 | 58 || 130 || 32 || 45% || 4.0s || 332.3 || 21,346,376 |- ! 17 | 61 || 136 || 33 || 46% || 4.1s || 412.1 || 50,694,143 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 33 || 47% || 4.2s || 510.2 || 90,050,751 |- ! 19 | || || 34 || 48% || 4.3s || || |- ! 20 | || || || || || || |} 宝石质量 每1%的 质量增加 . Version History | align=center|0.10.2 || *Early levels of Poison Arrow have had their damage reduced by around 35%. |- | align=center|0.9.13 || * It now starts off around 85% stronger at level 1 and is about 1% weaker at level 15. |- | align=center|0.9.12 || * Rebalanced its mana cost progression to reflect the fact that it does damage in a comparable way to Spells. |- | align=center|0.9.9 || * The size of the Poison Arrow clouds now scale with their Area of Effect radius properly. |- | align=center|0.9.7 || * Improved the effects of Poison Arrow. |- | align=center|0.9.5g || * Fixed a bug where the Poison Arrow cloud would appear where you clicked even if the arrow was stopped before then by a wall. |- | align=center|0.9.5 || * Fixed Poison Arrow so that damage from the degeneration is scaled properly for PvP. |- | align=center|0.9.4 || * Increased the damage. |- | align=center|0.9.2 || * Poison Arrow does more damage at higher levels than before. |} Category:Dexterity skills Category:Chaos skills Category:Ranged attack skills Category:Area of effect skills Category:Duration skills Category:Projectile skills Category:需要翻译